


拉丁 酒吧修罗场

by LeviSaya



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	拉丁 酒吧修罗场

Nuno的家并不在巴黎。  
你实在不能把一个用来短暂留宿的小破公寓称作是家，但是你也不能阻止一个热爱音乐的家伙对拥有一个录音室产生向往。  
介于Damien也是个热爱音乐家伙，在Damien家里用零零碎碎收集来的设备搞出一个录音室来就显得十分的顺理成章。  
于是Nuno拥有Damien家的大门钥匙就变成了理所当然的事情。Damien并不介意这个，毕竟他暗恋Nuno的少男小心正为此兴奋不已。  
一般而言Nuno每周内出现在他家的次数不少于五天，尤其周末，几乎从不缺席。  
所以这不太正常。  
Damien站在玄关口，沉默的看着一片漆黑的屋子，过了一会才打开了灯。  
他摸进录音室，调控版面的工作台上乱放着几张纸，一张像是宣传海报的图从地下露出了小半边。  
他抽出这张海报只看了一眼，转身拔腿就冲出了门。  
　　  
Damien不太会去这种地方。他甚至连门都不是特别爱出，更别说酒吧这样的地方了，也只有被Nuno软磨硬泡地拽着，才会心里沾了喜地假装妥协着往里走。  
他手里捏着的那张海报纸已经被他揉得有些皱软，Damien看了看这家花哨装修的酒吧门口贴着的这张海报的放大版，攥了攥拳头推门进去了。  
而他的后脚还没迈进去，前脚就已经想退回来了。  
他觉得他可能是来错了地方，一定是的，理智告诉他他不应该来这里，但现实却让他不得不迈开腿。  
　　  
昏暗的灯光下，人们都专注于疯狂扭动身体把脑子甩出自己的脑壳，或者抓住离自己最近的人和他们接吻。  
这种事发生在任何一个night club都没什么好奇怪的，除了这里全部都是男性之外。  
或许并不全是，但那些美丽性感的美人儿们也几乎把柔软的身子和别的小姑娘们揉在了一起。  
Damien一下子慌了阵脚，甚至想直接回家算了，反正他没有出现在这里的理由，朋友的演出并不是一个完美的借口——  
直到他看见了舞台上的Nuno。  
　　  
一瞬间，所有让Damien感到不知所措的事物都消失了，只剩下那个被众人和耀眼的聚光灯簇拥的Nuno。  
他跪在舞台中央靠近台边的位置，那些高举的手掌轻易的就能摸上他的大腿和腰间，他似乎没有注意这些，正尽兴的在飚他最爱的拉花高音。  
他很擅长这个，把曲子的调子拉得天花乱坠，像一场绚烂的玫瑰雨。  
Nuno露着领口的脖颈，仰起下巴把自己的颈子拉得像一只优雅又性感的天鹅。  
一开始他是双手捧着那只麦克风，然后他歪着头垂下眼眸，只一手握着麦，另一只手伸出来，抓住了那些对他伸出手来的其中一只。  
聚光灯的强光打在Nuno的脸上让他有些看不清东西，他只能半垂着眸子，这能够让他的视线不那么明晃晃地搞得他脑壳痛。  
他抓住了那个男人的手。  
不像是旁边那些几乎已经嗨到失去神智了的人，那个人只是安静的站在那边对他伸出了手，就有一种神奇的吸引力让人想要靠近。  
于是他也这么做了。  
Nuno就这么抓着那个男人的手唱完了最后的这首歌，他不想松开，所以他也不能起身，着半首歌他只能跪着唱完。  
灯光暗了下去，人们也都从舞台边上散开去寻找下一个能让他们失去理智的东西。他企图站起来，然而久跪加上卖力的歌唱使他腿上一下子使不上力。  
那只手并没有松开他，像是在等待什么，比如说现在。  
于是就在Nuno踉跄一下没站得起来的时候，那只手只用了一点力就直接把他拉下了台。  
麦克风并没有切断，但昏暗中音响里的混乱碰撞和小声的惊呼也并没有引起什么骚动。而人群之外的Damien一下子就慌了，他努力穿过人群，鬼知道一路挤过来他的屁股和胸被多少个人揩了油。  
等Damien终于挤到了台边上，眼前出现的是Nuno和一位陌生的男人纠缠亲吻得难分难舍的画面。  
麦克风已经被拔了线丢在了舞台上，Nuno被那个男人摁在舞台边上接吻。Damien看不清他的脸，那个男人留着长头发披散在肩上，盖住了他的面容。  
他一时懵得脑子都断了线，直到Nuno开始企图把自己的腿盘到对方的腰上去的时候，他才从气愤里找出了点勇气，一步冲上去把Nuno拽过来。  
Nuno明显是嗨冲了脑子，从一个怀抱被拽到另一个怀里，倒是很顺手的粘上了Damien。  
Damien个子窜得高，几乎比Nuno高出了一个头，Nuno就斜斜的靠在他的肩上，舔着被亲得光泽水润的嘴唇，用接吻过后沙甜的声音，像是疑惑一般带着微扬的尾音叫他的名字。  
那个男人挑着眉一只手还撑在台边上看着，原本他怀里位置的人被突兀的拽走，这个动作就越发显得他怀里空荡荡的。他也不气，看看对他凶巴巴瞪眼的Damien，又瞅瞅Nuno，“这位是你男朋友吗？”  
Nuno带着点小鼻音“啊？”了一下，看看Damien又看看这个男人，兀时像听了什么好笑的笑话一样吃吃的笑起来，“哈……这位是我的……”  
Damien又气又紧张的咬紧腮帮，这使得他面颊的那块肌肉收紧又松开，牵连着带出轮廓锋利的阴影。“弟弟。”Damien打断Nuno的话，他也不知道自己在害怕什么，大概是害怕承认自己和Nuno的关系或许没有自己想象的那么近。  
Nuno抬头看了看他，这让Damien一下子变得更加紧张起来。他不需要低头去看Nuno他也能感受到他的目光，火辣辣的，灼烧着他的皮肤，逼他绷紧全身的肌肉。  
“是的，他是我的弟弟。”Nuno这样跟男人说。  
那个男人笑了起来，Damien不想承认，但是他确实迷人的要命，那种浑身上下散发着该死的吸引人的气息的家伙，到底是从哪里冒出来的？！  
男人对Nuno伸出了手，“我想你的弟弟不会介意把你借给我一个晚上的？”  
Nuno很顺手的抓了上去，而同时Damien搂在Nuno腰间的手也一下子收紧了。  
他一定是故意的。他听到Nuno发出轻浅的，气音一样的笑声。  
啊，他就像是个怕被人夺走了心爱玩偶的小孩子一样。Damien在心里暗暗想着。如果他没有跟这个男人走，也求求他一定不要问我为什么要到这里来。  
而Nuno却并不打算给他这个纠结的机会，他笑了起来，然后Damien听到他说，  
“啊，他大概会介意的，除非他能看看你要把我借去干些什么了。”


End file.
